The Edge of the Earth
by magicaltears
Summary: Dean and Sam Winchester are keeping secrets from each other...problem is they are not the only ones. Bobby Singer is keeping a large secret from them as well...they have a sister.


Title: At the Edge of the Earth

Author: Britt

Author's Note: This is my first Supernatural fic so I'm not sure I got the characters completely on target so pardon me if they are slightly OOC. This fic is to promote a site that I've created, it's a Supernatural/Roswell crossover though if you've not watched one of the shows, you can still join as all will be explained eventually.

Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester are keeping secrets, something they never thought they would do. Dean, after just returning from hell, is trying to keep his memories at bay and to keep his brother from finding out he remembers at all. Where as Sam is trying to keep his new found powers from his older brother, and his alliance with the demon Ruby. It seems secrets run in their family when they get a call from Bobby informing them of a large secret their father never informed them of...they have a younger sister. A sister named Liz Parker.

* * *

Sam Winchester sighed as he walked into the door of the hotel him and his older brother Dean Winchester were currently calling home. He was trying to be as quiet as possible as to not wake Dean, though by the looks of Dean's bed, waking him might be a better alternative than the dream he was currently in the throes of. Dean's bed was all out of shape, covers thrown everywhere and Dean had a look of terror on his face. As much as Sam wanted to wake him, he knew it would be awkward for him if he did so he let it be…for now.

Sam Winchester threw the Impala keys on the table, wincing as they scraped against it, and immediately looking at Dean to see if he woke him. A sigh of relief burst from his lips when he realized he hadn't. He immediately laid his 6'5 body on his body and groaned at how good it felt. You know it had been a long night when a hotel bed, a cheap hotel at that, felt like heaven. Kicking off his shoes and throwing his jacket onto the bed next to him. It wasn't unusual for him to sleep with his jacket on his bed so he knew it wouldn't make Dean suspicious. Sam often caught himself wishing for a different life, a life where he didn't need to worry about the law catching up with him, what hotel they were going to stay at, and constantly fighting for his life.

Then again, he had his chance at a normal life just a few short months before. After Dean had been sent to hell, he could have stopping hunting all together. Instead he had followed Ruby in her quest to teach him what he needed to know to stop even more demons than him and Dean had been and along the way had started to actually enjoy it. He knew inside that he was changing, though he wouldn't admit it to anyone who asked.

Sam jumped slightly out of his thoughts when his older brother threw himself up, his breathing heavy and his eyes wide with terror.

"Dude, you okay?"

Dean Winchester saw his younger brother Sam Winchester laying on his bed, eyes open, obviously he hadn't been to sleep for a while. He wondered idly if he had woken Sam up with his dreams, but figured if he had his younger, sometime pain in his ass brother, would have woken him up. So his thoughts immediately started to wonder why in the hell his younger brother was still awake. It was obvious from the look of him that he hadn't been to bed. There was no sleep in his eyes, his hair was not messier than normal, and his clothes weren't rumpled. However Dean simply put it away for later, knowing now was not the time to get into it.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just weird dream."

A weird dream was the understatement of the year. More like a terrible nightmare. Unfortunately unlike nightmares where when you wake up you can immediately tell yourself it was just a dream, this wasn't. This nightmare was a memory, several memories in fact, of his time in hell. He hated that he was lying to his brother, because he told him that he had no memories of hell, however what his brother didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

"You sure?"

Dean nodded absentmindedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, go back to sleep."

Sam nodded his head at his older brother, laying his head down and closing his eyes. He himself hated keeping secrets from Dean but he knew he had no choice. Dean would never understand his decision to drink demon blood from Ruby, he would never understand his decision to actually use his powers to exercise demons. They had talked about it right before Dean had…died…for lack of a better word…and he had begged him not to use his powers…

So he wouldn't tell him.

Before either brother could get back to sleep Dean's cell phone starting blaring. Dean reached over blindly, as he had closed his eyes again and didn't want to re-open them and grabbed his cell phone from the night stand.

"Hello?"

Dean's eyes widened slightly when he heard the voice of Bobby Singer, a family friend who never called them in the middle of the night unless it was an emergency.

"Hey Bobby, what's up?"

Dean's eyes shifted over to Sam who had sat up, waiting for information on whatever Bobby was telling his older brother.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a few hours. Bye."

Once Dean hung up the phone he looked over at his younger sibling.

"Bobby said we need to get to his place, as soon as possible, something about he needs to tell us something and it couldn't be done over the phone."

Sam simply nodded and started throwing his clothes into his bag.

* * *

Meanwhile, a few hundred miles away, Bobby Singer sat in his chair, cursing John Winchester at the thought of what he would have to do. How did he tell two boys who he considered his sons that their father had lied to them….again?

And this time, their sister was involved…a sister they had no idea they had.

* * *

THE END! This fic is being used to promote a site I run called At The Edge of The Earth. Www (dot) edgeofearth (dot) proboards (dot) com. Just ignore the spaces and replace the (dot) with a . Please come on over and join. If you haven't watched both shows don't worry, everything will be explained.


End file.
